Friend or Foe?
by awesomest99er
Summary: Becky is 18 years old. The teen superhero has enough problems on her own. Chazz returns to The Fair City. Becky fears she is falling for a certain boy genius who might be going straight! There are a series of mysterious crimes. Now certain villains are trying to rule the city! Can Becky get her head out of the clouds and help them all?
1. A Long Day

**I am ignoring the ending for Invasion of the Bunny Lovers. (Didn't put it in case any of you people actually didn't see it!) I don't really like the ending for that particular episode...**

* * *

My alarm blared in my ears. And my super-hearing made it even worse. Bob climbed out of bed. I groaned and sat up. Bob squeaked in monkey.

"Okay! Okay!" I climbed out of bed and changed into my usual clothes: A green off-the-shoulder shirt, dark pink pants, and black ballet flats. I brushed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail (it often got in the way if I kept it down, for it was very long now).

Then I hurried downstairs for breakfast, brushed my teeth, and then waited outside for the bus. T.J. waited with me, but we didn't say anything to each other.

"And suddenly, the bus appeared!" the narrator said cheerily. He liked to help us get to school quicker sometimes.

The bus came. I sat down next to Violet, and Bob sat on my lap.

Violet's hair was longer than what it had been seven years ago, so it went down a few inches past her shoulders. She wore a purple shirt, jeans, and purple sneakers. Violet usually wore a lot of necklaces, like on that day in particular.

"Hi Becky!" Violet said in her quiet voice.

"Hi!"

Bob squeaked in monkey.

At the next stop, Tobey, Victoria Best, and Eileen got on.

"Hi Becky-Wecky!" Eileen exclaimed. She looked much more mature, but Eileen certainly didn't ACT like it.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Please just call me Becky..."

"Sup Beck-Face?" Victoria said.

"It's Becky!"

"Not to me it isn't," Victoria replied.

I sighed. Teen villains were really annoying. At least Tobey actually called me by my name (although he didn't usually talk to me).

The bus stopped again. Chazz came on the bus.

"Oh no!" Violet, Bob, and I said at the same time.

Chazz sat next to Victoria (who was behind me). "Hey Vicky B.!"

"Hi Chazz!"

"How come you call HIM by his normal name?" I asked. "And then you give everyone else an annoying nickname!"

"Chazz has a pretty cool name," Victoria replied. "And I should know that because I'm the BEST at knowing what names are cool."

"Why are you here, anyways?" I asked Chazz. "Didn't you move?"

Chazz shrugged, avoiding my question. Finally, the bus stopped at Fair City High. Violet and I hurried off (with me carrying Bob). We went to our lockers (conveniently close to each other), and then we walked to our first class, which was science. Scoops sat next to Violet. I still had that little crush on Scoops, but he seemed totally uninterested in me. Sadly, I had to sit next to Tobey. It was weird how all the teachers liked to put us together even though it was really annoying. At least I could tell if he was planning a crime!

"The science fair is in two weeks," the teacher reminded us. "If you need to, you can get the rules packet from my desk."

Tobey walked up and grabbed the packet. Of course HE was joining. Probably going to make a giant robot or something.

On that particular day, we were building a toothpick bridge, which we had done for the past week. I had done if before in eighth grade once. (Shockingly, that time I wasn't with Tobey. I was actually with Victoria Best, which was MORE annoying!)

Tobey grabbed the wax paper from the counter in the back. We carefully peeled off the bridge wall and started to make the bridge road. By the time the bell rang, my hand was covered in glue. I put the wax paper back before heading to class.

* * *

At lunch, an alarm went off at the National National Bank. Luckily, we were going outside at that time.

"Um...I have to go to the bathroom," I lied to Violet and Scoops. I hated lying to them all the time, but I really didn't have a choice.

Violet shrugged. "We'll be in our usual spot." (Under this large oak tree near the school.)

"Okay. Bye!"

Carrying Bob, I hurried behind a tree, transformed into Wordgirl, and flew towards the alarm, which happened to be going off at the National National Bank.

The robber was gone. Bank tellers were tied up at the desks.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed.

Bob squeaked in monkey.

"I'm so sorry!" I untied the bank tellers as quickly as I could. "I came here as fast as I could...How did they leave faster than me?!" I shook my head. "Oh well. Can you tell me what the robbers looked like?"

The bank teller woman shrugged. "They had masks on. But there were two of them. They were kinda short, but not really short. Like, just a little. And I think one was a girl...The guy one sounded like he was on drugs or somethin' like that."

What villains sounded like they were on drugs? I couldn't think of any. "Hmmm..." I rubbed my chin. "Well, I'll figure it out later. Sorry again."

The woman shrugged.

I flew back to the school, transformed into Becky, and headed to the oak tree.

"Where were you?" Violet asked.

"Like I said, I was in the bathroom..." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Um, but there was a long line, so...yeah..."

Violet shrugged. She actually believed my story! That was good. Scoops seemed a bit suspicious, but he always seemed that way when I gave an excuse.

I let my mind drift to the robbery. A girl and a guy who sounded like he was on drugs were the robbers. They were smart enough to wear masks. Clearly the robbers were after money...

"BECKY-WECKYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Eileen startled me from my thoughts.

"Gah! Eileen! What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see my BESTEST-WESTEST fwiend!" Eileen made a squeaky girly noise.

"Oh boy." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

Violet and Scoops glanced at me apologetically.

"Come on BESTEST-WESTED FWIEND!" Eileen seemed to stress the improper grammar. "Let's go puh-WAY!"

This was going to be a long day...

* * *

**I think Chazz could be classified as a villain, but Wikipedia calls him a "mere mortal"...**


	2. Boy Genius

Another alarm went off as soon as I finished my homework.

"Oh come on," I moaned.

Bob squeaked in monkey.

I turned into Wordgirl and flew out of my bedroom window.

* * *

Reginald stared at me with distaste.

"Again?! Come on!"

The robbers were gone.

I untied Reginald. "Sorry. Could you describe the criminals to me?"

"They were both kind of short," Reginald replied in his snobby British accent. "I could tell that one of them was female. They both had cheap masks on, so I couldn't see their faces. Oh, and one seemed to be high."

"That's basically the same description the bank teller gave me earlier today." I looked up at the Narrator. "Any clue?" I asked him although I knew it was totally pointless.

"Even if I DID know what happened," the Narrator replied, "I wouldn't tell you."

"I know. Do you think I could look around for clues?"

"Alright, but don't mess up anything in my store or you'll be hearing from my lawyer," Reginald replied.

I sighed and looked around. "Well, the villains were very thorough. They didn't leave ANY clues behind. I can't even find any fingerprints! Um, sorry again, Reginald."

Reginald turned up his nose at me. With a sigh, I flew back to my room.

* * *

The next day, the panic guy (I really need to learn his name!) ran towards my house. He slammed his face on our window. "HELLLLLLP!" the panic guy screamed. "TOBEY IS ATTACKING THE CITY WITH HIS ROBOTS AGAIN! HELLLLLLLLLLLLP!" The panic guy paused. "Wait, is this the police station?"

"I'm sorry," Mom replied. "This is our house. The police station is three block down."

"Okay. Thanks. HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!" The panic guy ran away.

"Uh, Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

Here comes the lying... "I have to go to Violet's house for a project."

"Okay. Be back by dinner!"

"Alright Mom! Come on, Bob." I hid behind a tree, transformed into Wordgirl, and flew in the general direction of the robots.

There were about ten of Tobey's classic robots.

"Ten? Only ten?" I set Bob down on a building and started to smash them. After I beat up the fourth one, Bob squeaked to me in monkey.

"What?" I flew towards him.

Tobey was sitting in the corner of the roof, crying.

"Tobey, what's wrong?" I took a seat in front of him, temporarily forgetting that Tobey was completely EVIL.

"Everybody hates me!" Tobey replied.

"No they don't."

"Yes they do! People are jerks! I hate myself. Stupid, stupid, stupid..."

I grabbed Tobey's hands. "Not everyone hates you."

"How can you say that?!" Tobey exclaimed. "You hate me too!"

"No I don't. I don't HATE anyone."

"Goody-two-shoes," Tobey muttered.

I scowled. "What people made you cry, Tobey?"

"Bullies..."

"Who? Who are the bullies?"

Bob squeaked in monkey. He was confused that I was acting all nice to Tobey.

"Well, there are these people in my school. One's name is Chazz, and the other one is Victoria Best." Tobey cursed under his breath.

"WHAT! What did they say?!"

"Well...Th-they said that my dad committed s-suicide because he h-hated m-m-me...even though everyone knows he's s-still ALIVE...And...And..." Tobey started crying again.

I put my arm around Tobey. "It's okay, Tobey. They're just being idiots."

Bob squeaked in monkey again. I ignored Bob. "I'm guessing you sent the robots because you were angry? Or sad?"

Tobey nodded.

I happened to know that Tobey was kind of mentally ill (Mrs. McCallister told me once). That totally explained why he sent robots to destroy the city. What I DIDN'T know what where he even kept all the robots! It was pretty confusing.

"Destroying buildings won't really help," I said soothingly.

Bob squeaked again and handed Tobey a tissue box. Tobey wiped his eyes and blew his nose.

"Can you just turn off the robots?" I asked softly.

Tobey nodded and pressed the button.

I smiled at him. "Thanks. If you ever have problems with the bullies, you can just yell my name or something. I guess you could get that panicking person because he seems to constantly know where I am..."

Tobey nodded again.

"I guess I can let you off the hook," I muttered, feeling pretty flustered.

"Thank you," Tobey whispered. He hugged me. "Not just for not telling Mother about this."

My eyes widened. Then I smiled. "Need a lift?"

Tobey nodded. Bob squeaked in monkey. I picked up Bob, put Tobey on my back, and flew towards his house. I set Tobey down and knocked on the door. Mrs. McCallister opened it.

"There you are!" she exclaimed. Mrs. McCallister pulled her son into a hug. "I was so worried! Wordgirl, was he trying to destroy the city again?"

I shook my head. "Nope. He was just...having problems with some bullies. Don't worry. I talked to him."

Mrs. McCallister nodded.

"If you ever need me, just yell my name," I said.

Mrs. McCallister whispered, "You know, Tobey really idolizes you."

"MOM!" Tobey exclaimed, losing his British accent.

Mrs. McCallister laughed. Tobey slapped his forehead.

"Well, I should get going," I said."Bye!"

"Bye Wordgirl!" Mrs. McCallister waved. Tobey waved too, grinning at me. I left in a flash of red.

"You finished pretty quickly," Mom remarked when I walked into the house with my normal Becky Botsford outfit on.

"Um...Yeah. We worked REALLY hard. Um...I'm going to go to my room."

I walked up the stairs and into my room. I pulled down a copy of Pride and Prejudice, sat on my bed, and tried to read. I couldn't. My mind kept drifting to what happened with Tobey. He seemed so...helpless. Not like the evil boy genius I used to consider him as. What had come over me when I was fighting him? I had just given up. And he hugged me. I didn't push him off or anything. What happened?

Bob squeaked in monkey. Translation: "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Nothing." I waved my hand dismissively. Once again, I tried to focus on my book.

* * *

**HAVE SYMPATHY FOR TOBEY. I COMMAND YOU TO. IF YOU DON'T...THE ONLY FROZEN HEART AROUND HERE IS YOURS. ****(Who knew I could actually use that quote in my daily life?!)**


	3. Heartbroken

"Guess what?" Violet exclaimed (which, as usual, was not at ALL loud).

"What?"

"I'm dating Scoops!" Violet squealed, jumping up and down. (Still not loud.)

"Oh...Awesome!" I tried to act as excited as she was. My heart felt squished. I liked Scoops, but he never acted like he liked me back. Now he was dating Violet.

Bob squeaked in monkey. The narrator said, "Awww."

I glared up at the sky (where I think the narrator is). The narrator made no reply. I walked to class with Violet, but I was silent the whole time. Class passed by without any incidents.

After school, I heard Tobey's evil cackle with my super-hearing.

"Oh come on," I complained. "I just stopped him yesterday..."

Bob squeaked in monkey. I sighed, transformed into Wordgirl, and flew through the window. About one-hundred robots ran around in the city. I glared at Tobey.

"Guess you're feeling better, huh?" I muttered.

Tobey cackled in reply. His cackle was really annoying.

I sighed and started trying to beat the robots. Bob tried to defeat some too. The whole time, my mind was kind of foggy. I was busy thinking about Violet and Scoops. I frowned, my eyes welling. _Don't cry now, _I told myself. _Not in front of Tobey._

"Wordgirl, are you alright?" Tobey asked. "You seem kind of glum."

"I'm fine," I replied through gritted teeth.

Tobey called off his robots. I looked at him.

"You don't seem 'fine'," he said, making quotation marks in the air. "What's wrong?"

I sighed and took a seat on the edge of the roof. "Well...I like this guy. He started dating my friend, though. I...I want her to be happy, but..." I shook my head.

Tobey sat down next to me. He twiddled his thumbs. "Sometimes..." Tobey bit his lip for a few seconds. Then he sighed and continued. "Sometimes people fall in love with people they can't be with. It breaks their heart."

I glanced at the evil boy genius. "You sound like you speak from experience."

Tobey rubbed the back of his neck. "Haha! Well..." Tobey trailed off. He obviously wasn't going to finish the sentence.

Bob squeaked in monkey.

"What? No!" I replied.

"What did he say?" Tobey asked.

My cheeks turned bright red. "N-Nothing!"

This is what Bob said: "Tobey likes you. You like him back, don't you?"

"He didn't say anything at all..." I shook my head.

* * *

"I think you're in love," the narrator said in a sing-song tone.

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

Bob squeaked in monkey.

"Ugh! Why does everyone assume I like Tobey?"

Bob squeaked in monkey again.

"I never specifically said TOBEY," the narrator remarked.

I had no reply to that. Bob made a little squeaking laughter noise. I glared at him, and Bob quickly stopped.

* * *

I scribbled a little drawing on a piece of paper. I wasn't sure what I was drawing. I just needed to put down my thoughts, and they couldn't be put into words.

"What's that?" Violet asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Um...I'm not sure." I stared at the drawing in horror, realizing what I had drawn looked familiar. There was a bow tie, some weird, messy hair, and a pair of glasses. Thank goodness I wasn't good at drawing, and Violet couldn't really figure out what it is.

"What the heck is that?" Victoria pointed to my paper. "It looks like a nerdy mud man or something."

Chazz started laughing like a madman at Victoria's joke. "Good one Vicky B.!" Chazz gave her a high-five.

I rolled my eyes.

Eilleen ran up to me, making a really loud high-pitched noise. "BESTEST-WESTEST FWIEND!" Eilleen squealed.

Victoria whispered something into Chazz's ear, and Chazz nodded.

"Hey Eilleen," Chazz said, "you wanna join our club?"

Eilleen seemed to hesitate. She looked to me for an answer.

"Um...You should spend time with your other, um, fwiends..."

"Good call," the narrator remarked.

Eilleen followed Victoria and Chazz away.

"Glad I missed that one," I remarked.

"Eilleen is kind of annoying," Violet whispered.

"Yeah. Especially since she really thinks I'm her 'bestest-westest fwiend'." I made quotation marks in the air. "I mean, I don't want to be rude, but I don't really know her that much."

Violet nodded. "Me either. Hey, Scoops and I are going bowling after school. You wanna come?"

And become a third wheel while having my heart ripped apart again? No thank you. "No thanks," I replied as politely as I could. "I...have homework...And I'm not very good at bowling either." (That was a complete lie, I'll have you know.)

* * *

**Do people still bowl? 0_o I wouldn't know 'cause I lock myself in my house and write Fan-Fictions all day. XD**


End file.
